If I Said I Didn't Love You
by Darasaurus
Summary: This is an original story concerning myself and passed experiences. In the Point of View of me. Rated M for language, sexual content, and maybe violence.
1. Chapter 01

If I said I didn't Love you

Chapter 01

If I said I didn't believe in love, well, I would have lied. Of course I believe in it. Love lingers everywhere you go, or, at least, it should. However, born under the star sign Sagittarius, more intelligent than attractive, I would have to say my love life was always unlucky. Entering the 9th grade changed my perspective on everything.

"_Great. Another year of school, another year of loneliness. It's the same old, same old for me_."

My mind set had been very narrow. After I left Elementary school, I was unaware of the world around me. They say ignorance is bliss. Well, one thing was for sure. I was quite ignorant. Completing grades 6-8 seemed like a nightmare never concluding. In those gruesome 2 years, I learned more feelings of hatred and disgust, rather than enjoy my remaining years as a "child." My best friend became my iPod and my video game systems. I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be wanted.

"Bye! Have a great day!" 

Forced from the safety of mom's ancient Malibu, I plodded inside my new destination. Gripping my iPod in one hand, the my backpack's strap in the other, I drove myself up the concrete stairs and situated myself on a broken wooden bench. Students was malingering around the right end of the entrance, evidently about how each other's summer had went and what the did. I opened my mouth to sigh, but I couldn't find the inspiration to even do that. So, I did what every intelligent 14 year old girl would do. I sat there on the bench, playing Solitaire. Once I realized I wasn't gifted at such a complex game, I quit the process and went back to my music. Inside my head, I tried to make sense of what the Japanese singers were screaming out to me, but nothing came to my mind. I mouthed the lyrics like I always did, never bold enough to sing aloud.

_Creeeeak._

Before I could finish an actual decent song, I noticed the student population descending. Of course, it didn't take me long to figure out why so many kids were headed into the building. School wasn't in session, but the lunch ladies serving break fast. 

"_It's not like I'm going to be eating anything anyways_.." 

From what I could remember, and my memory never has failed me, I didn't take too much of a liking to school food. It wasn't the face that it could have been spitted in, accidentally dropped on the floor, or hairs scattered around inside of it, it was the fact my parents never bothered giving me any money. Unless we actually had cash on hand with us (which was never), I could weasel my way into getting about 1.50. Almost hoping there was something there, I checked my pockets. 

"What a surprise." 

My original accusation was correct. There wasn't a cent to be found in my pockets. For some reason, I couldn't help but frown. The fact that I was dirt broke didn't bother, it was the fact I was always dirt poor. As I slid my feet across the floor, I looked for a vacant table. Much to my surprise, there wasn't one. Still, I continued swimming through the crowd of kids until I spotted an empty seat. With my hopes high, I approached the circular piece of plastic. With my luck, always being as ruthless as a starved tiger, the seat was occupied before my very eyes.

"Sorry!" Chimed a female girl.

"That's fine." I managed to whisper.

Annoyed and aggravated, I surveyed the cafeteria one last time. Not a single seat was left vacant. That's how it is when your school is forced into becoming a "No Child Left Behind" playground. Taking my things elsewhere, I found an open spot on the floor. Above me, multifarious banners proclaiming my high school's victories and social events taunted me. Like I was ever going to try out to be this, or join a club to do that. School, for me, was just a jail for uninformed children. Pulling out my green lead pencil from the pervious year, I began to write on the floor. My smile began to widen as I entertained myself with obscenities towards a certain clique or a certain person. One thing I did learn in my years in Junior High was having a vivid imagination comes in handy with a colorful vocabulary. I continued to attack and insult a person I detested as others conversed and socialized. This was me. I was Dara Steele, 14 year old knock-off of a typical protagonist. Or so, I imagined myself to be.

I continued to stare at the floor I worked so effortlessly to taint, but soon became bored of its contents. Gathering my things once again, I decided to leave the cafeteria and make use of the gym. Lifting myself up, I began to wander around aimlessly. The cafeteria was still a sea of kids, and I was still the only fish who couldn't swim. As I passed the soda machines, I found myself up against something bulky. Head strong as I was, I attempted to move whatever was in my way, but my efforts were rendered useless. In fact, I managed to worsen the situation. Next thing I knew, my body was pressed against a lanky figure, struggling to get back up.

"OHHH! Looks like someone is already trying to get some on the first day! Freshmen are so desperate."

_Get some..? _Get what? It took me a minute to fix together the pieces of the puzzle. Feeling my face flood with color, I removed myself from the body. It still remained, laying upright and not moving. I felt my face grow hotter as I got a decent look at who it was. 

The student was obviously an upper classman. His skin was not comparable to mine, for it was almost flawless. The hair attached to the head was bleach blonde, tied impressively into a pony tail. Both his ears were pierced with blue hoop earrings. His body was perfect. He was perfect.

"I'm so sorry!" I managed to sputter.

"It's fine." He replied to me, a hint of aggravation in his voice.

_Uh oh_. This wasn't good. The first time I ever meet an attractive male, I end up on top of him as if I was some whore doing her profession. This wasn't what I had intended on, and certainly felt ashamed for my clumsiness.

"Here let me help you--"

"I've got it, thanks."

My knight lifted himself up, grabbed his belongings, and began to head away from me. I wanted to savor the moment, so I dug deep within myself for some courage. I managed to strike a little gold, but not enough to be sufficient.

"Wha-What is your name?" I spat.

He turned around. His blue eyes stared back into mine, almost burning my soul with his glare. I felt my body begin to shrink to a mere crumb as he glared at me.

"My name? It's Hiro. Now I have to go. Bye."

Without giving me a chance to introduce myself, he walked away. My heart began to race as I watched him depart from me. His legs moved in such perfect sync with his body. He took such meager strides, but he managed to get farther down the hall before I even could yell good bye. My mind, however, did not cease to wonder. Being a teenage girl, I had thoughts about the opposite sex tremendously. I couldn't be blamed for any thoughts of perversion. This student excited my inner sex. What could I say? That I was raised by the media? Before he had left, I couldn't help but notice his attractive male figure, and his well crafted lower back. 

"_So his name is Hiro huh_.." 

As I began to contemplate on the _subject_ and of the person involved with the _subject_, my ears were filled with an unfamiliar noise. Before I could find out what it actually was, students began to charge towards me, devouring the space with their contents. I managed to place myself within the mass of animals, and wandered around with them. Although it took me walking around with a bunch of unruly teenagers, I figured out what the noise was. This was the bell. My Junior High did not have one of those. I was going to have to get used to it. This "bell" was what my schedule depended on. My whole school day depended on. Of course, my mind wasn't in tact. It was more focused on a certain boy and those certain feelings I was beginning to develop. 


	2. Chapter 02 Part I

If I Said I Didn't Love You

Chapter 02 PT I

Watching him walk away from me, without even glancing in my direction, made my heart wrench. I had mustered up enough courage to even ask of his name, but he only replied with that. He wasn't like everyone else. This boy, Hiro, piqued my interest. I wanted to get to know him. I wanted to be with him.

"Dara! Daraaaa!"

I spin around. One of my familiars from Junior High was approaching me. _Great_. That was all I needed. One of my previous "friends" as you would call them, come to annoy me. My morning was going from bad to worse, and it only took about 5 seconds for the intervals. With my elbow, I attempted to shield my face. I begin murmuring lamentations under my breath, hoping that they will run by.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

Keeping my face hidden, I nod. I don't reply to their apology, but instead keep moving to my first period class. My schedule claimed I had Environmental Science first period. _Environmental Science_. What a great way to start the day off. The first day of class is always the same old. You listen to the teachers talk about who they are, and what you'll be learning this year. They swarm you with form after form, wanting to obtain everything down to the last detail about your personal information. You spend an hour just reading through the paper telling what you're even filling out. It must be some kind of plot to get all of our must personal records, and use it against us.

"Welcome to Environmental Science." chimes a man in late 30's, looking quite excited to be at school this very day.

Everyone replies mechanically "Thank you". I keep my mouth shut, not thanking him for welcoming me to such a loathsome place. There, of course, is no one I'm acquainted with in this class. Everyone is looking up at me, almost waiting for me to do something stupid. I refuse to make such a mistake. I find a seat near the white board, and plop my stuff down beside me. The teacher begins to babble onward about something I could careless about, so I keep my headphones in my ears. Plus, my favorite song is playing. I'm not going to give up a moment not listen to Season's Call by Hyde if the universe allows me too. Everyone is still conversing with their friends, where as myself, I'm sitting alone. Our ever so enthusiastic science teacher passes out some papers and forms, and everyone gets down to work. As for me, I stuff them down in my backpack. My thoughts are not on this school, this paper work, or anything concerning this wretched class room. No, my mind is off somewhere in space, drifting along side the milky way. I'm thinking about him.

"_I wonder what he's up too.._"

"Wonder whom WHO is up to?"

_Wonderful_. My whispering skills were ineffective, and attracted the attention of some fellow idiot. I bite my lip and attempt to think of how to approach the situation.

1. I could bite her head off and get into an argument.

2. I could kindly tell her that I was merely talking to myself.

3. I could ignore her, until she becomes so angry, she quits looking at me.

Me, being such a saintly girl, figure number 2 is my best option. So, sucking in some air, I take out my headphones. I look at the girl, surveying her for a moment. She appeared to be one of the "cool" kids, as the world dubbed them, by her dress and her obnoxious voice. The girl awaits my response, hands on her hip.

"Oh um, I was talking to myself--"

"WOW! What a loser! You know, talking to yourself is a sign of being a little mentally unstable. By the looks of you.." She eyed my body up and down, "You don't appear to be all here. Aren't you that one girl. Sara was it?"

"It's Dara."

"Dara! What kind of name is that?!"

The next thing I know, she is cackling with laughter, along with her friends. I bite my lip harder, forcing the tears out of my eyes. Why is it that I always seem to make the worst possible choices?

"That's your opinion." I utter.

She glares at me. I feel her eyes pierce through the skin, and into my being. I'm unable to form words on my lips, so I manage to give a hick. The girl laughs at me harder, seeing my eyes begin to tear up.

"_This isn't fair This isn't fair_."

Before she can insult me any farther, the bell begins to ring. I gather my things as fast as I possibly could manage, and zoom out the door. Shaking my head, I try to push the thought of what just happened out of my mind. It wasn't right for what she said. It wasn't what I wanted--

"Ahh!" I cry.

My pencils were strewn about on the floor, and I race frantically to pick them up. I crawl on the floor like a dog and my face comes into impact with some kind of material. My eyes look up, but my face instantly reaches that same state of red it did before. My knight was just about me… with my face neatly imprinted on the crotch of his pants. The students begin to laugh at me, but I can't seem to hear them. My senses are deterred. As I struggle to remove my face from such a private area, he begins to speak.

"Excuse me. What are you doing?"

Oh what a voice. Although he was rebuking me, I couldn't help but melt in it. I don't even believe chocolate could be so sweet, along with hints of seduction. (Okay. Maybe he didn't have a seductive voice, but to me, it was.)

He lifts me up, and gives me a hard stare. This wasn't going to be good. I obviously wasn't making a good impression on the guy. Every time we met, it was under the most perverse accidents. Well, to me it was.

"I'm really sorry!" I sputter out.

"It's fine. Now excuse me. I really need to get going. See you later."

Once again, I watch him walk away from me. It was becoming such an unnatural feeling for me, that I couldn't contain myself. I wanted to chase after him. I wanted to follow him, and apologize more. My feet wouldn't move though. When my senses returned, all I heard was laughter.

"Looks like the little freshman is quite enthusiastic."

I snarl at the student, and walk off. I wasn't being enthusiastic. I accidentally ran into his, erm, crotch. Although I must admit, I enjoyed what I got my face into.

"Time for my next hellish class. It's not even 9:00 yet."


	3. Chapter 02 Part II

**If I Said I Didn't Love You**

Chapter 02 PT II

I fumble around for my schedule which directed me to my next location. Squinting as I walk, I try to make sense out of the colored piece of paper. My classes were apparently on the left hand side, and on the right was the room number and the teacher. How creative. They can't even bother putting the gender of the teacher. What if I get stuck with a ancient old woman, or some man who is obsessed with hockey? How am I ever supposed to know? Maybe it was just me being over reactive. I was always told to never make first impressions either. It's "rude".

"Here we are. Room 203."

The door is already opened for the students. _How thoughtful of them_. I walk inside the room, only to have the urge to walk back out. It's a computer class, which was not something I looked forward to. The computer monitors were all aligned neatly, juxtaposed with swivel chairs and a CPU. I can't help but be a little shocked at how different this class room was compared to my last school's computer class. There was actual space. The chairs were made of fabric and not metal! You could SEE your keyboards, and the computer's didn't like 90 years old! For some reason or another, I became excited as I sat down. It was nice to be in a class room where it at least appeared the teacher cared for their students.

That cruel reality hits me in the back of the read. I look around frantically and notice no one, once again, is in my class I'm acquainted with. It seems this school wants me not to be able to open my mouth and speak to someone. It's going to be another lonely period. To top it all off, I have this class a whole semester! That means I get to sit here and talk to my imaginary friends. _Perfect_. As I continued to muse on that subject, an elderly woman approached the front of the room. She wrote her name on the board with a swift arm, but still managed to create a neat atmosphere about it. I squint to try to read it.

"Mrs.. Mrs.. Mathis.."

So her name is Mrs. Mathis. What an odd name for such a stout looking woman. I continue to give her a good surveying, until she finally began to speak. This is when I got bored. I began to drown out, and fade away. I'm not sure where my mind ended up. I wasn't all there at all.

"And that will be your assignment for today."

Once she finished her speech, I managed to snap out of my daze. I had no idea what the assignment was, so I was pretty much screwed. Looking around, I attempted to see what everyone else was doing. The class was busy scribbling down on pieces of paper.

"Well, looks like I'm getting my first F for the day."

Before I could even doze off to sleep, I hear the glorious sound of the factory bell ring. As the last one entering the class room, I was the first one out. I dash down the hall way into what is known as the "Freshman Academy". I wonder why the hell they made up such a stupid name. How is it an academy, when we're in a public high school? Why are freshman only acknowledged, but the upper classmen are not. This place made as much sense as a document on the E-coli virus.

"Time to find my way around this army of idiots."

Taking out my same piece of paper, I begin to scan it to find my class room. I have World History next. Just what I needed. A class about history, but more specifically, the world. How am I supposed to remember what happened where? I wonder if other countries learn about American History. Probably not, since America is nothing but French fries, prostitutes, grease, and drop outs. Entering the class, I look around. I spot someone I actually know, and sit beside him.

"Hey Dara." He says.

"Oh hi. How was your summer?"

"It was fine."

Small talk. I was never fond of it, and never will be. He begins to tell my everything he managed to due over the course of 2 months. Why doesn't he just add climbing Mt. Everest to the list? I'm sure he did that as well. As for my summer, I spent it on the phone and playing video games. Like I was ever going to admit what I did and feel even more stupid about it.

"Welcome to World History class. I will assign your books to you."

My eyes fall on a man in or around his 30's. He's rather short, with a hint of fat around his cheeks and belly. I try not to laugh as I look at the man. He looked rather dumb to be honest. And he was also going to be giving out books. Why? It's not like any of us read.

"Steele!"

I raise myself up. Sliding myself out of the desk, I go to get my book. The teacher hands it to me and smiles. _Creep_. Wanting to get away from him, I snatch it out of his hands and go back to sit down. The book weighed about 70 pounds. I slam it on the desk, and flip through it. Already it looks boring.

Once everyone got their books, he hands us a worksheet. WORK? On the first day? You've go to be kidding me!

"This is due tomorrow at the beginning of class."

Fun. I even have homework not. It's not like I don't have an ocean of forms and papers in my back pack, ready to spill out at any moment. Never the less, I begin to work on my assignment. For a work sheet, it's rather easy. All I have to do is look in the book and read between the lines. Simple enough. All of a sudden, I hear a bell ring. I check the clock, and then my schedule. It's not time for the next class to start is it?"

"Have a good lunch." Says Mr. Teacher.

Oh boy. Lunch time. That means I get to go and fight kids for a meal that was cooked five years old. I slam the book down and exit the classroom. Everyone was flooding into the cafeteria at once. This reminded me of the morning. It was probably going to be the same experience.

"_Here we go again_.." I mutter.

The cafeteria greets me with shouts and screams of all kinds. Students are piling up in the lines, while others are sitting down next to their friends. As for me, I wonder around until I find a vacant table. Of course, it's the table that is closest to the garbage can. I have a knack for picking obscure places to sit.

"_It's not like anyone is going to sit near me. I mine as well just leave_."

I actually had a good idea for once. Why did I even bother going in there if I was going to leave you ask? I'm not sure. My mind was lost following the crowd of fishes swimming along to get something to eat. So, taking my own advice, I left the cafeteria. The halls were rather quiet. It was kind of eerie walking around a mute hall way. Then again, it was nice. I continue my wandering until I climb up some stairs and walk passed some more classrooms. Reaching two stolid doors, I attempt to peer in to see what's inside. Being my luck, I'm too short to see through the window. Pulling down on the handle, I open the door.

"_So this is a library huh_.."

I was right. I had managed to reach the school's library. Skulking around so I don't get caught, I begin to explore. This library was much more vast than my previous school's library. There were actually more than 4 computers. Students appeared to actually be doing work. This seemed interesting.

"_I'll just stay here_."

I slink around behind the book shelves and conceal my body. It was tranquil behind them, and I could actually hear myself think. I grab a book and flip through it. It contained nothing of interest, so I put it back. As I continued browsing while I sat, I look down the isle of books. Someone is sitting there. Curious as my nature was, I crawl towards them to get a better look. Gods be praised!

"It's that boy.."

His eyes slide away from a book and look up at me. Too loud! I try to turn around, but he had already noticed me. His eyes burnt into my back and into my head. Could he read my thoughts or something?

Taking in a deep breath, I try to speak with him once again. Since lunch is typically longer than 5 minute class intervals, I figure I might have a chance to strike up conversation with him. This time, he isn't going to get away from me.

"Hi there.." I mumble.

"Hello." He replied back.

"I'm really sorry about all the mishaps we've been having today. I hope it hasn't offended you or anything. I'm really clumsy."

My face begins to light up as I stare at him. He's _gorgeous_. I don't believe I have ever laid eyes on a man as attractive as he was. Not only that, he was foreign! This was such a rare opportunity for me!

"It's all right." said he.

"You never got my name, did you? Well, if you were curious, it's Dara. Dara Steele!"

Timidly, I hold out my hand for him to shake it. Hiro just looked at it, not showing any signs of wanting to take it. _Uh oh_. Maybe I offended his culture? I felt like a complete idiot.

"That's cool." He whispered.

"So uh, if you ever need someone to talk to, you have me! I'd really like to get to know you. You seem so… interesting."

Wrong choice of words. Now he's going to think as me as some sick psycho or pervert! Not only that, I gave him such a sexual look! Why do I always have a habit of creeping people out? It's not like I try to or anything!

"Yeah." said Hiro.

He didn't seem alarmed, but I couldn't be too sure. I was about to ramble on about something, when I hear the damn bell. School always has to ruin it for other people! My knight gets up and stares down at me. Can he see what I'm thinking? Does he hate me now?

"I'll see you later… Dara."

My heart begins to skip a beat. He remembered my name. My knight in shining armor remembered my name! Oh glorious hour! Thank you God!

As I continued over reacting in my head about how he managed to remember who I was, I lost track of time. The bell for 4th lunch rang. I was officially late for class. This was going to be a predicament.


	4. Chapter 03 Part I

Chapter 03 PT I

I trudged down the concrete stairs and nearly tripped on my way down. This was not the day for my fear of stairs to come back and bite me in the ass. In fact, it could've waited until tomorrow. Shaking, I try to pick myself back up. No one saw me fall, which was good. My knee was bruised, but I shoved the pain aside. It's wasn't a big deal to me anyways.

"Time to try to get into class without being seen."

I sneak back into the Freshmen Academy, almost cat-like. Well, to me I was cat-like. It was probably more like just a girl walking looking nervously behind her shoulders. Bare with me.

I reached my class and heaved a huge sigh of relief. The teacher had not returned yet, so I managed to fall into place with the line of students outside the door. I attempted to hide myself in a nook in the wall. Being seen by the students was not something I wanted. All these new faces bugged me. Having their eyes on me disturbed my mind as well. I wanted some peace and quiet.

Mr. Teacher returned to the group of students, and unlocked the door. As if in one accord, they all flocked inside. I allowed each one of their hateful bodies to move in front of me. It's not like they cared whether they broke in front of me or not. I always let someone go before me. Manners seem to not pay off in the long run. At least, I think that.

So, once everyone got inside, I entered. The room was the same as when I had left it. I have no idea why I expected it to change. It must have been the fact everyone left their stuff in the room. I figured some thief would pilfer everyone's things. Then I remembered Mr. Teacher had locked the door. What an intelligent move for him. I would have congratulated him, but he probably had received many from the other teachers and students. Locking a door was a hard task to accomplish. This man must be super human.

"Continue onward with your work." Mr. Teacher commanded.

Yawning, I obey his command. My pencil begins to write, but my brain isn't processing anything. I feel like a robot, following the orders imputed into me by a scientist. I have no feelings of my own. Groaning, I slam the book shut. Who cares about the Aztec anyways? They died didn't they? History is just a log book of deaths and people who don't really matter in the universe anymore. The books are page after page of a war that happened here, or a conquest of there. We understand that people conquer and war. No need to tell us about it in 2 million words or less. Sheesh.

_Dong dong_

Ah. The death bell tolls. I grab my backpack and dart out the class. My crumbled up schedule is in tow, and I search for my new classroom. I have a Theater I class. The teacher's name makes me almost lose my mind. It was so amusing to me. A few students whisper as I begin to laugh spontaneously. Once I realize how much of a freak I look like, I quiet down. I reach the classroom labeled 2D and enter. It wasn't a theater at all. There were math equations plastered all over the wall. A whiteboard dominated the front wall. This wasn't theater. At least, not MY kind of theater.

"Is this Theater I?" I ask a student.

"Yeah. The teacher floats I guess." Replied another student.

This was new. A "floating" teacher. Using my insane ability to solve problems, I come to the conclusion the teacher does not have a classroom and he or she must borrow one. The case was solved.

"Hi class!"

My eyes scroll to a voice in front of the door. The man standing looked like a serial killers right off the local news Most Wanted list. Wonderful. I have a creepy pedophile as a Theater teacher. What more could a girl ask for?

The pedophile teacher explains the rules of the class and makes us get to know the classroom. I refuse to, considering I don't want to know any of them. I figured the feeling was mutual. So, I snoozed. My mind began to dream of a day when me and my handsome knight could finally be together. He would sweep me off my feet and carry me to some castle, where we could live like Cinderella and Prince Charming. We would have singing animals and such dutiful servants. If only life was a cheesy fairy tale. If only. The Pedophile wakes me from my dream and bids the class farewell. I leave as soon as he says goodbye. The bell had already rang, and I was ready to go home. As I go outside, I see the yellow Twinkies all aligned neatly reaching to the back of the school. I'm thankful that my mother is picking me up today. Wait a minute. As soon as I think of my mother, I remember her lecturing me that she won't be at school to get me until 20 minutes after it is out.

"Damn it." I mutter.

It was far too hot to sit outside and bake, so I decided to go back into school. When I got inside, it appeared almost alien. There were no students crammed into place. No teachers patrolled the cafeteria and halls to make sure the rules of the Fuhrer were being abided by. _Thank God_.

I patrol the halls for a while, checking out the rest of the school. Nothing exciting caught my mind, so I decided to retire to the only place that seemed fit. The _library_. This time, however, I don't have to sign in. I walk around, scouting the area for any human life. There apparently was none at this hour. I was about to leave when something caught my eye. There stood my prince, reading a book up against the shelves. He looked so cute standing there, his mind in another world. Since we were alone, I figured I would talk to him again. I don't know why I thought I wouldn't talk to him if someone was there. I would anyways.

"He..Hey." I stammer.

His eyes look up at me. I wasn't sure if he was angry, or just a little shocked I was here. My Prince Hiro must have thought of me a stalker. He looked back down at his book, and continued reading.

"What're you reading?"

"Nothing interesting." He replies.

"Where are your parents?" I blurt out.

His eyes reach mine, and give me a cold stare. Yikes. I seemed to have triggered a nerve or something. That wasn't what I had intended to do. Before I could answer, I felt my body pressed up against the book shelf. I look at Hiro confused, almost expecting an answer in his eyes. I got nothing.

"They've passed away. It's not like they mattered to me anyways. You wouldn't like them if they were still living." Whispered my knight.

My mouth suddenly became dry. I tried to swallow _something_, but nothing went down. Hiro had his body against mine, almost grinding it. My face flushed with color, and my sex organ began to perform her natural duties. I felt some of my juices begin to excite my body, and trickle onto my underwear. This was something unfortunate really. Being sexually aroused in a library had its disadvantages. The man who was turning you on had no desire for you, but here you were, almost begging to be pleased.

"Y-Yeah." I stutter.

_Great_. Now I sound like a complete idiot. That wasn't sexy at all. However, as my mind continued to insult me, Hiro acted against it. My chin was lifted up to his level, and a smile spread across his lips.

"Is something wrong with that? I might've been.. You know, used, but that doesn't make me any different than any other guy here, does it?"

My eyes filled with remorse at his statement, but quickly transitioned to confusion and shock. My mind was swirling with thoughts, half of them I can't even remember. Hiro wouldn't let me go. His lips met mine, and he began to brusquely kiss me. I had no idea what to do. My body tensed up, not used to this sudden intimacy.

"Mmm.." I moan.

Not good. I let out a moan. This moan, per se, must have fueled him even more. His tongue greeted my lips, and forced entrance into my mouth. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. This felt so good. The feeling of breaking the school's rules against all this, the man of my dreams showing me affection, even if it was lusty, excited me. My pussy, as I shall call it, began to throb with anticipation. It wanted something to please it. I felt sluttish.

His hands found my subtle breasts and groped them. Never before had I felt such a desire for someone. My body was aching for Hiro. I craved him so bad. He must have felt the same. As our moment became deeper, he began to slide his hand up my thigh. That was so naughty, but I _wanted_ him to touch me. I _wanted _his hand there. It was passion. I adjusted my legs to his liking, and prepared for his hand to entered between my thighs. His hands reached my pantie lining… they were almost to my important body part…

SLAM.

The door opened, and in came the librarian. She had a furious look on her face. Uh oh. The old bag had spotted us, and we were soon to get it. She briskly walked to us, and stared down at us. I could SEE the smoke come from her nose. This wasn't good.

"So, you think that because I'm gone and school is out, you can do THIS stuff? I'm disgusted with the both of you. To the principal, now."

Hiro, being that romantic gentleman, helped me up. I almost fainted in his arms. My legs were still jittery from the moment before. My knight and I plodded down the hall way with the old wench at out heels. We were about to get it.


	5. Chapter 03 Part II

**Chapter 3 Part II**

As I mentioned previously, our "adventure" had come to a steady halt. My luck always seems to produce negative offspring, so to say. My Knight and I were being coaxed ever so pleasantly down the hallway which I had become so familiar with. Of course, things weren't SO bad. Prince Hiro held me close to his body, allowing my eyes to explore his torso. And let me say this, he did not lack there. I was about to enter into my own fantasy realm when we suddenly stopped. Here it was. This is where all the delinquents went once the authority caught up to their misdeeds.

"Go wait inside." The Librarian barked.

Hiro and obeyed. We didn't have much of a choice to argue. If we did, the punishment would be worse. Don't you just love "Defiance"? Once you say "No" to a teacher, things go down hill from there. Even in Preschool.

My mind decided to skip from school policies to my previous experience. It was nothing short of amazing. I could still feel that tingly sensation down in my lower regions. School always seems to fuck up the best moments. Even if its beneficial to you. School is like that super hero that teams up with the main super hero and ends up betraying him in the end. So, I enter into the room and sit down. Its full of lame pictures of the principal's children and awards the school has one.

"Like that is any consolation to the school.." I mutter.

Hiro, my companion, seems to be quite out of it. I try to read his mind, but I can't. His face is clouded and without any emotion. I wish I could know what he was thinking about. I pray he isn't going to beat me up after school.

"Listen.." He sighs. "I'm sorry about before, I must've ruined your day and what not. I seem to have a habit of doing that."

The silence was broken with an apology. I should've spoken up beforehand, but I was too shy and nervous. Of course, what else is knew? I never can find the right words to say to someone.

"No, no, it's quite all right. My day wasn't bad. You didn't ruin it at all!"

_Great_. Now I sound like I'm forcing myself to lie to him. Must everything I say come out wrong? Was I programmed like this at birth? I must seek out my doctor from birth and ask him these questions. That is, if it is still breathing.

Once more, there is silence. Prince Hiro must not feel like talking right now. That was fine to me. A peasant girl like me should never speak to one of such dignified royalty. I should stick to the scum like me. Afterall, only Cinderella got to marry into a royal family. Cinderella must have been one lucky whore. I mean lady. Fairytales always portray girls as such wimpy, fragile creatures. They always need a handsome prince to save them. Tch. Like any handsome prince would want me.

Leaning on the chair's arm rest, I sigh deeply. My life was a fairytale in reverse. The good happened when I was young, and now the bad catches up to me. How unfair.

"So um.."

Prince Hiro spoke again. His voice is so lilting. I can't help but swoon when I hear it. He would be a great radio DJ or whatever.

Gulping down the saliva, I try to start a conversation. Of course, that doesn't work well. Nothing comes out of my mouth but slurs.

"I'm sorry about before. I feel like I hurt you. You don't need the hurt I went through as a child." Hiro sighs.

_Hurt_. What does he mean, hurt?

"What do you mean by that?" I press.

"My father sexually assaulted me when I was young. My virginity, or whatever the hell you call it, was taken from me."

I was mute now. I did not know what to say. That was enough to send me to a counselor, and I didn't even happen to me. I feel the tears begin to form in my eyes and slide down my cheeks. I refuse to let him know my weakness. He couldn't see me like this. I couldn't bare it. This kindness of mine is a curse. I want it gone.

Prince Hiro just looks at me. I can feel his state burn into my soul. He must be mad at me for showing this much remorse. The peasant has angered the Prince, and must be sent to the gallows.

"What is the matter?"

His hand grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. There is hate in his eyes. I'm not sure if it is towards me, or another. Those eyes keep burning into me. Reading my soul perhaps. I try to stop crying, but the only thing I can do is hic. He must want to slap me now.

"I.. I hate knowing that happens to people! You're my friend, and such horrible things happened to you! I want to world to be right for my friends.. I want everything to be okay…"

I don't hic anymore. I begin to cry harder. My tears get all over his pure hands, and soak them with vile. Maybe it was because I could not see him very well, but I notice his glare softens. He now has a melancholy look about him. I must have upset him.

"Don't worry about me…"

His gentle lips press against mine. This moment of remorse turns into purse bliss within seconds. Feeling this perfect lips against my chapped and cut ones… I almost faint. With the strength I had in me, I attempt to kiss back when I hear the door swing open. Stopping out of shock, I pull away from my Prince. _Smooth move Dara_.

"Hello students."

The principle has that creepy atmosphere about him. I can't stand _those_ kinds of people. Good thing Prince Hiro is here. He could protect me. If he wanted to, that is.

Mr. Principle sits down in the chair, and folds his hands. He gives us a death glare, and begins speaking once more.

"So students? Think you can get away with such promiscuous actions while no one is here? Think no one is watching you? Well, you're wrong. We are ALWAYS watching you."

"Because that isn't creepy at all." retorts my Prince.

"Your smart-aleck attitude can get you into more trouble, young man if you keep it up. Let me pull up your records. What is your name again?"

My Knight does not speak. He merely stares at the ceiling, as if taunting the old man. This, of course, infuriates the man to where he stands up behind his desk.

"Ohhh scary." mocks Hiro.

"I remember you. You're that Setou or whatever student that just transferred here. Listen, I don't know what school you used to go to, and how they handled actions like these, but at Ooltewah, they will not be tolerated! Do you understand?"

Mr. Principle is red in the face now. He looks like a withered cherry. His face is all shriveled up. I bite my lip to try to stop form cracking up.

"Honestly, I could careless what you and your school's policies are. Its not like we bombed the school or anything. I may be Asian, but I'm not a terrorist, contrary to popular belief. I don't have any nuclear weapons. Promise."

With a smirk, Prince Hiro lifts me into the air, and we leave the school. He strolls me outside, and we rest beside his trusty steed. Er, I mean car. Still, however, I don't look at him. I can't face him. I'm too hurt.

"Look at me. Why are you so upset?"

Once again, his forces my eyes to lock onto his. I feel a little threatened by this, but I try to push that idea away. Nervously, I begin to whimper.

"I… I'm so sorry that has to happen. I'm sorry it had to happen to you. I'm sure your family is hurt by that as well."

His eyes begin to glare at me. _Uh oh_. I ventured into personal territory. Squirming, I try to break free of his grip but he holds me still. He must have sensed I was scared, for he gives me one of those remorseful looks.

"Ah, don't sweat it. No need to worry, like I told you. You better get along now. Your mom or whomever will not approve of you being late. If you don't have one, then I can take you home."

My heart begins to flutter. My knight wanted to take me home in his car! This was like, perfect.

"_Get a hold of yourself Dara. Your mom is still coming._."

Prince Hiro looks at me, slightly annoyed it seemed like. He was expecting a response, and here I was daydreaming.

"Well, my mom is coming.."

Prince Hiro doesn't let me finish. The peasant has talked long enough.

"All right then, I'll see you later."

My Knight is about to hop into his car, but I grab his arm. Such bulky muscles my Prince has. Oh how I wanted those strong arms to hold me then and there. To whisper to me everything was all right. Of course, that was silly of me. Prince Hiro wanted a Princess. Not a Peasant girl.

"Wait no.. she won't care. I can explain to here when I come home. She isn't off of work anyways."

Prince Hiro sighs slightly, and opens to door from me. I climb into his car, almost relishing the moment. He starts the ignition and we drive out of Ooltewah Hell School.

"_I'm in my Knight's car. This is almost a dream_…"

My Knight wakes me up from my daydream to ask what radio station I listen to. Good question. I rarely listen to the radio. I only listen to Japanese music, something he probably does not enjoy.

"Oh um.. Anything. You pick your favorite!"

"I don't listen to much music. We can do without it."

Prince Hiro turns off the radio and we drive in silence. What is there really to say? I want him to hold my hand while he drives, and he probably wants to get home and sleep. We're so different. I'm love struck, and he finds me frustration.

"Is this your street?"

Nodding, I point to the house which I happen to live in. It is a stout, one story house. I blush as I see him notice the lame and unnecessary flag of Winnie the Pooh and Piglet flapping in the wind. I'm thankful it was Summer time. If it was Christmas, I would have fainted from embarrassment overload.

"All right. Catch you later."

Prince Hiro pulls into the driveway and lets me out. I expect him to drive off, but he gets out. He walks me to my door and embraces me. Oh God. I want to be with him even more now.

"Bye.." I mutter.

My Knight waves to me, and jogs back to his car. I nearly faint once I get into my room. Today was nothing short of amazing. Regardless if tomorrow I get in trouble, my Prince and I got to spend time together. Mrs. Dara Satou. That almost has a ring to it, doesn't it?

Whispering my preferred future name, I drift off into sleep. My homework rests in my bag, untouched. I'm not in the mood to care about tomorrow. I don't want to think about homework. I want to dream about Prince Hiro and me. I want Prince Hiro to dream about me.

* * *

I awaken the next morning to my mom shaking me. I must've slept the whole day, for I don't remember eating dinner or anything. Of course mom has to wake me up once my dream had reached the sexual climax. I really need to stop being one of those closet perverts.

"Get dressed. We have to leave early today."

I obey my mother's commands, and dress myself. Eating breakfast isn't an option for me, so I skip it. My younger brother, Peyton, is dressed and ready for a fun filled day at middle school. I'm dressed and ready for a day full of torture at high school.

"Got everything?" Mother asks.

We both nod, and she drives us away. My iPod is on full blast again, and I don't care what anyone says about that. We reached the school so suddenly anyways. Its not like they could hear it.

"Have a good day."

"Okay."

I get out of the car, and trot into school. The students seem to be glaring at me, making me want to shrink into the floor. I try to advert my eyes from them, and keep walking until I find a seat. I can't seem to locate my Prince. He probably doesn't want to see my anyways. 100 to 1 he forgot all about me and yesterday.

So, I find a vacant seat. I rest my head down on the table, and try to fall asleep. Of course, I can't. I keep telling myself my Prince will come here and wisp me away. If only, right?

"Oh shut the hell up. I was sitting here, not bothering anyone. Go get your own damn seat fat ass. My backpack needs a seat too. You guys always do that. Why can't I?"

Those lyrical words. That delicious voice. It could only belong to one person. Getting up, I search frantically for that voice. I didn't have to look long. There was my Knight, sitting there, working on some homework. He looked so adorable with his little reading classes. I almost died from the cuteness. So, casually, I walk up to him.

"Hey…" I mumble.

He looks up at me. God. If he isn't the cutest and sexiest man alive, I don't know who is. I try to contain myself as my eyes lock into his.

"Hey there. I was just working on some homework. You can there if you want."

My heart begins to race. My Prince saved me a seat, sorta! I sit down beside him, and almost fall back out of the seat. He is wearing the most sexiest cologne I had ever smelt. This man always knows what to do to set my hormones a blaze.


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

After recovering from my apparent shock, I regain my posture and sit. He isn't looking at me. No, his mind is concentrated in Anatomy homework. Sighing, I place my elbow on the table and stare at the banners above my head. This school is always trying to advertise something. If its not asking for your money, its taking it by force. Remembering my previous research on communism, I begin to connect the dots between this place and Stalinist Russia. Everyone here is the same. We have to wear the same uniform, we wait in line for the same toiletries and food, we have police officers roaming the hall ways to make sure no one steps out of line. All we lack is a series of fake crimes invented to strike terror into our comrades' hearts and we have the Great Purges! Shaking my head, I push my thoughts on that subject else where.

"What are you thinking about?" asks my Knight.

He's speaking to me after all! I can't help but feel all giddy inside. Its almost like waking up one morning and finding out your parents are taking you to Disney World! Well, it was my equivalent to. I had to calm down though. He was waiting for a response, and here I was lolling about.

"I'm not really thinking about anything. Are you finished with your homework?"

Hiro stares at me, and shakes his head. Did I say something wrong? My stomach began to gurgle. I was getting nervous again.

"My homework? I don't care too much about it. I was just working on it a second ago. I'm done caring about it now. Right now, however…"

Just as he was reaching out his hand to caress my face, someone had to ruin it. Everyday, it seemed, God decided to play a mean joke on me. I would almost get what I desired, and he would take it away. Was I really that bad of a child? I thought I followed God perfectly. I guess this was some kind of strange karma attack. I never did anything for karma to hate me though.

"Hey look! Its that Asian kid who looks like Zelda!"

The whole cafeteria burst into laughter. My eyes filled with hot tears as I heard him make fun of my Prince. I tried to hide my face from everyone. I couldn't allow them to see me cry, or else it would fuel their fun even more. If there is one thing I've learned, its that bullies take anything they can work with and it like gas to a fire. It mixes in the air with the Hydrogen and Oxygen and there is an explosion.

Hiro, however, would have nothing of it. Before I could react, he stood up to face the monster. His nostrils flared as he scowled at him. The bully let out a bellow which was, I guess, supposed to be a Knight didn't take to kindly of this mockery. Instead, he retaliated by punching him square in the stomach. The bully let out a moan and fell to the ground. Gathering my things, I rushed out of the cafeteria. This was more than enough for me. I simply hated fights. Regardless of the reason, I would not associate myself with them. I found a quiet nook to hide in the corner. My weight gave under me and I slid down.

"Why does everyone have to hate us God?" I whispered.

Of course, I got no answer. I never got answers. It had always been me, alone in the dark, fending for myself. I was given a few matches and was put to the test of survival. Whether I passed these survival tests was completely up to me. Sighing, I hid my face into my knees. The tears returned to my eyes as I thought about my brave Knight, fighting for his honor. I wish I could be like him. But no, I was a weak, fragile peasant girl. It was always going to be like that… always….

I felt a pair of hands lift my chin up. It was my Beloved! Embarrassed that I had been crying, I tried to look away. I did not want to meet his gaze. He could not see me like this. It was becoming frequent that he saw me cry. I seriously hated my weakness .

"What is wrong?" He asked me, with that soothing voice of his.

I tried to hiccup out a response. The puzzled look he gave me answered my question of whether he understood me. Gulping down my tears, I attempted to re-answer him.

"I don't like fights, that's all. There always seems to be one when you and I are together. Why can't we just be left alone?"

His face grew stolid. I think I offended him. It was almost impossible for me to read his mind. My Knight was always so mysterious and difficult. Of course, that didn't bother me at all. I loved his atmosphere. I knew hardly anything about him, but I felt so strongly towards him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize they made you uncomfortable. That jack ass had been standing there for the longest time, I guess trying to think of a clever response. He had previously tried to sit down in the seat I saved you. Apparently, me putting my back pack there upset him. No one wanted to sit with him, so he decided to pick on the new kid. That's how it always goes, I guess."

I nodded. To me, this all seemed brand new. I was never in a situation where a fight was caused, or at least, almost caused by me. In middle school, I kept to myself. My friends were a select few. That was it. But now, it seemed, fights were coming at me left and right. Well, not me, but Hiro.

"No no," I replied. "Its ok. People here are all losers who can't seem to fit in. Those who look better, play better, or are even smarter than, are always the source of ridicule. No one here can be better in any way. If they are, its only the image of. If I wanted to be popular, all I would have to do is try out for cheerleading and fuck my way up to the top. Only the quiet, reserved individuals are the true intelligence. Of course, the others know this and must pick at them with all their might."

Hiro smiled. He seemed to understand me. The look in his eyes hinted towards it. My face flushed red. My Knight always had a way to make me feel hot. (Not the sexual kind of hot. He could do that too, on numerous occasions. Right now, though, I wasn't feeling that.) My Prince sat down beside me and looked at me.

"I know what you mean. Ha, it always seems like that. People, are all jealous dumb asses. As vulgar as it sounds, its true. If one person is better, the other has to find a way to lower the other's esteem. No one can be equal any more. Democracy is so loosely used now, it just refers to the fact that a certain country is not under a dictator. No one has the rights the Constitution proclaims. Attorneys warp every little sentence so much, it doesn't matter."

"You're right…" I mutter.

"Well, lets not worry about. Do you want to finish where we left off?"

Before I could think, I felt his body against mine. My face flushed red again. His breath was down my neck. I felt his hand slide up my shirt. Closing my eyes, I tried to relish this moment. My Knight cupped one of my breasts and squeezed hard. God, it felt so good. I could feel my lower sex begin to function again. My panties were becoming an annoying barrier to paradise.

"Is this.. All right?" He whispered.

"Yes…" I responded.

His hand squeezed my breasts harder. I couldn't help but moan slightly. I caught site of his face. He had a grin spread upon his lips. I tried not to meet his eyes though. Intimacy was so awkward with me. I did not want him to see in my face how nervous I truly was. I felt his hand creep down my pants. He was almost in my panties when I heard that horrid sound of a bell. I jumped to my feet and grabbed my things.

"I… I… better go! Bye Hiro!"

I bolted down the hallway into the direction of my first period class. As much as I wanted to, I could not find the courage to look back at him. Rudely, I had led him on, and then left without doing anything. I felt stupid. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. How could I do that to him? He had expected me to return his feelings, and I just left him standing. I had acted afraid. There was no reason for me to be. I wanted him to touch me. Why then, did I have to act so fucking scared?

I reached my first period class and threw my things into the chair. To me, it didn't matter whether people saw how angry I was. I would probably have half a mind to cuss them out anyways. Rummaging through my bag, I pulled out my note book. The announcements had began, and I stood to pledge to the flag.

"_With liberty and justice for all_…" I muttered.

The teacher began to lecture, and copied down my notes frantically. I didn't care what I wrote. I was in a horrid mood. Obviously, no one noticed. No one dared speak to the darkish girl who liked video games too much. I didn't care though. I would dare speak to the popular sluts who sold their bodies too much. They were all the same. Everyone of them had the same, plastic face. Each was covered in paint that they called make up. _Painted whores._

First period ended, I rushed into the second. Second to third, then third to fourth. I did not see my Knight all day. By the end, I was missing him too much. I still felt ashamed that I had left him like that. He was probably regretting ever talking to me. I wasn't mad anymore. No, my anger had ceased. Now, it was depression. Would he want to talk to me? Was he mad at me? All these questions flooded into my mind at once. The bell rang, but I did not hear it. I robotically put my things into my bag and walked out the door. My body collided with something hard. I landed flat on my ass.

"S..Sorry.." I muttered.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" They called back.

I made my way to the stairs and sat down. My eyes watched an ant crawl across the stone. It was all alone, much like me. There it was, carrying a hundred times its weight, but still going strong. No one was there to help it. It worked for a cause that only it knew. It might have feelings, yes. But it was no allowed to show them. Work all day and even into the depths of the night. Fleeing for its life. Trying to overcome nature its self. We all could learn a thing or two from ants. Gingerly, I grabbed a stick and let it crawl onto it. I placed the stick into the safety of the grass, and never saw the adventurer again.

"Hey there…" whispered a voice.

It was my Hero! My Prince! I tried to adjust my height to meet his. He couldn't help but laugh. I was shorter than he was, regardless of what I did. He didn't mind though. He never minded. To him, I was almost unchanging.

"Hey…" I mumbled.

"Can I sit here?" He asked.

"Of course!" I shouted, a little too loudly.

"All right!" He smiled.

We sat there, who knows how long, in silence. Given it was probably only ten minutes, but it felt forever. I was trying to think of something to say about earlier. Should I apologize? What would I say? I couldn't read what he was thinking.


End file.
